A new day
by Maximus Aureillus
Summary: A sort of after credits scene for the Episode: Break up in Paris


A random fic. I'm still a newbie so please go easy on me. :3

* * *

It was a bright night. The moonlight was dancing over the gentle waves as the S.S Tipton steamed ahead. It was near dawn and the skydeck was understandably empty, except for a lone figure near the railing. It was a tall lanky boy. His blonde hair ruffling against the breeze, his clothes were disheveled. A lone tear fell from his cheek. He made no move to wipe it. His expression was blank, his eyes were reflecting the sparkling waves.

"Hey bro," called a familiar voice, "What are you doing here at this hour?" Cody stood straight and wiped away the tear and turned around to see a bulkier version of himself, his twin brother Zack.

"Nothing," Cody replied in a hoarse tone.

"Really? It's not like you breaking the curfew and all," said Zack as he came towards the railing and leaned on it looking at the calm Mediterranean.

Cody didn't reply. He turned around and mimicked Zack.

"Ohkay.." Zack said. And silence fell between the two brothers.

"So I heard you and Bailey broke up." Zack began hesitantly.

"Bro I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? You can't just pine away and just stand here out here in the cold crying like a girl. Last time I checked you were the boyfriend." Zack said. Cody looked away from Zack and then let out a sigh.

"Perhaps that's the real reason Bailey left me. Maybe I just wasn't man enough for her." Cody said trying to keep his voice steady. Zack whacked Cody at the back of his head.

"Ow!" Cody cried clutching his head. "What was that for?"

"There he is." said Zack, "For a moment there I thought that a pansy alien replaced you."

"No it didn't." replied Cody, gingerly feeling his head. "You need to stop hanging out with Woody." Zack smirked and patted his brother's shoulder. Silence fell between the twins again.

"Hey bro," said Cody in a low voice.

"Hm?"

"How did you feel when Maddie left you?" Cody asked. There was a small glint in Zack's eye. After Zack had 'heroically' won Maddy from Prince Jeffy of Linchtenstamp, after their first kiss, Maddie went back to Boston without even a proper goodbye to Zack. She acted as if their kiss never happened. Zack did well to hide his disappointment, except Cody had picked it up, thanks to the twin bond.

"Rejected...dejected, lost...helpless." Zack replied staring the railing.

"That is exactly how I feel right now." Cody sighed. Zack looked at his brother realization dawning his face.

"You love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart." Cody replied. "I just don't know what to do right now."

"That's what you have an older brother for." Zack said flipping his hair. Cody's eyebrow twitched.

"Right."

"Bro, what you guys need, is a break."

"That's exactly what we are on. Thanks for reminding me, Mr. Duh." Cody replied sarcastically.

"Let me finish,will ya?" Zack said irritably, "You need to forget about this relationship stuff for while. Hang out with me and the boys, play some games. Just wait till this whole thing blows off, then you think things through, and if you think that you really love Bailey, then you do what you need to do to get her back."

Cody stood there as he let his brother's words sink in. He contemplated for a moment and then he realized...

"You know what, you are right."

"I always am." Zack said smugly. Cody shook his head and looked out towards the fading stars as the sun rays broke across the sky.

"It's so beautiful," said Cody softly, "The wonders that a spectrum can do..." Zack frowned at his brother trying to be annoyed, but instead a small smile crept into his face. He put his arm around Cody's shoulder.

"Good to have you back, bro." Cody returned the smile and mumbled a small 'thanks'. The twins stared out into the calm sea. The breeze picked up as the majestic seagulls soared towards them. Cody now realized, no matter what happened there was one thing that would never change,it is the bond of a family. It shall remain forever and after. Someday Bailey will be a part of it too, at least that's what Cody is hoping for.

The sun had fully risen. The sea was sparkling, this time it was golden. Cody was feeling a lot better than he was a few hours ago. It was a new day, a beginning of a new chapter of their lives. The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

* * *

R & R please


End file.
